The Untold Secret
by RooBoo92
Summary: Brian Haner, the man behind the guitar rifts, has a big secret. His girlfriend doesn't know, his best friends don't know, she doesn't know and his kid doesn't know. Ft. Avenged Sevenfold - I do not own them.


"And the winners of this years Kerrang! Best Album goes to…" Cristina Scabbia announced. The Huntington boys where ready to kick ass if they didn't win this. "Avenged Sevenfold with their self titled album!"

All five men ran, or stumbled in some others cases, to the stage to grab their K! Award. Brian had gotten his hands on the award before the rest of them even made it to the stage. He thanked Cristina and hugged her before waiting for his band mates and best friends.

"This for our family, chicks, the people who helped us with the album. Special thanks to my daughter who is fucking awesome!" Brian slurred into the microphone. "Thank you Britain." He yelled and everyone cheered. He hugged Johnny who was closest to him and left Jimmy to say his thanks.

The four of them left the stage as Jimmy continued thanking people. They laughed and walked back over to their table where their women awaited them. Everyone was hugged and kissed by the time Jimmy was finished.

"Brian why did you thank your daughter? You don't have one." Val said across the table. "Did you knock my sister up without getting married first?" she asked in a more serious and motherly tone. Everyone, including his girlfriend, looked at him. "Well?"

"I was thanking Pinkly! Jesus now I can't think of my dog as family?" he tried to laugh it off and his friends, being as drunk as they where, let it off. That was everyone but Val. She had known him long enough to tell when he was lying. He saw the way she looked at him. "I'm a take a piss." He said before basically running outside the building.

He sighed and lit up a cigarette. That had been a close call. As much as he trusted his friends and girlfriend he couldn't let them know the truth. His daughter was happy and never knew him as daddy. He was happy with being called Brian. But he knew the second she turned eighteen he would be telling his little girl and everyone else the truth.

He looked up to the sky and prayed that the rest of them wouldn't pound the information out of while he was under the influence. It had been difficult enough of the years not to tell anyone about his pride and joy. But he was doing it for her. To protect her from his life style.

He took a long drag of his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and stamping on it. He pulled out his cell and dialled his dad's house. He knew it would cost him a shit load but he was famous he had the money to do it. "Hello?" a voice answered slowly.

"Hey Kenna." Brian smiled. "Wait shouldn't you be in bed or something?"

"No don't be so stupid it only like one in the day over here!" she told him with a tone that said 'you idiot'. "Anyway what did you and the guys win? And when are you coming home Brent is being a pain in the ass when he minds me."

"We got one award for the album." He told her proudly. When it came to telling his family things he had achieved with the band he was the proudest guy you could ever met. "Just kick him in the balls like I told you to do last time."

"Kinda hard when Dana was there. Anyway daddy is standing over me asking who is calling. Daddy it's okay it's only a pervert!" she told Brian Sr. who snapped the phone off her.

"Who is this?" he demanded as McKenna stomped around him saying she was messing.

"Jesus nice greeting dad," Brian Jr. chuckled. He made a note to get McKenna back when he came home. "We won an award for best album." He told his father.

"Son that's brilliant!" his father boomed in an excited tone. "You know when you come back we are having a family reunion. No weird distance cousins this time. Just mine and Suzy's brothers and sisters and their children and of coarse your grandparents. Brent asked me about inviting your mother and Johnny. "

Brian sighed deeply the last time he talked to his mother it hadn't turned out so well. "C'mon dad they're family as well. You gotta invite them. Anyway I'll give you a call back later the after party hasn't even started yet."

"Alright Brian, just keep out of trouble."

With that they hung up. Brian opted to stay outside and smoke a few more cigarettes before going back into his friends. He knew in the short time that he had been outside that Johnny would be drunker than any other person in the building. Zack would be trying to talk him out of drinking anymore. Matt would be talking to some band they haven't seen in a while. Jimmy will be all over Leana as she talks to the girls about the latest gossip.

Brian sighed as he took his wallet out. Behind the picture of himself and Michelle was a picture of him and his daughter hours after she had been born. He smiled remembering how perfect she fit in his arms. She may have grown a lot, but to Brian she would always fit perfect in his arms.

He ran his thumb over his daughter smiling sorrowfully before he put the picture in his wallet. Every once in a while he just wanted to tell the world about his little girl but he always stopped himself.

He walked backing inside half an hour later, stopping every couple of minutes to speak to someone that was drunk or high. Brian smiled as he saw his friends doing exactly what he thought they would be doing.

Michelle smiled as she saw he come back to the table. He sat down beside her, resting his hand on her thigh wondering would she be pissed at him for not telling her about him having a child. Hell he wondered would everyone he knew be pissed off with him.

As the night dragged on painfully slow for Brian, his daughter was always on his mind. He'd been lucky in a way. He has seen her as often as he could and was always there for her when she just wanted someone to play with.

He couldn't really say the same thing for his daughter's mother. As much as he'd hate to admit, he didn't actually miss her one bit. But that's because she was always there. The last time he saw her as the love of his life was when their daughter had turned one month old. They left on good terms and had a plan, but as everyone knows plans don't always go the way you want them to.


End file.
